Kaoru Hitachiin Lives For A Day
by FictionFantasy VI
Summary: 3 months after the incident with tamaki and his mother,the host club has started to move on happily with their lives.All except Kaoru. But what happens when he goes to Hikarizaka for a day and meets and befriends the residents there...including Ushio? KxU
1. Chapter 1

-1_This story is somewhat based on the movie __**Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day,**__ hence the title. This is mainly because the main events of the story will all happen in one day just like the movie and because the movie helped boost my inspiration to write this. I apologize beforehand if Kaoru seems OOC, this is the first time I'm making a story for Kaoru._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except for any OCs

A fairy tale. That's what I thought the Host Club was like. Everyday was like a dream, a dream that I wished we would never have to wake up from. But like all stories, fairy tales eventually come to an end.

It's been three months since Haruhi and Tamaki started dating. Three months since that crazy ordeal we all went through to get Tamaki and his mom to reunite. Crazy, but admittedly fun. Since then, I am glad to say that Hikaru has gotten over his rejected love for Haruhi and has recently had his first date with Sakuya Hinamori, a pretty, little, blue-eyed, girl from our class with a sweet-temper. Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai have been busy with their college classes and learning to take over their families companies. Tamaki and Haruhi have been getting more comfortable about going on dates and getting lovey-dovey. Well, at least Tamaki's been getting lovey-dovey. Haruhi is still her ever-blunt self (thank God for that). As for Kyouya-sempai, well, he's still the creepy, calculating shadow king he's always been, only now he's recently become a creepy, calculating uncle. Don't start cleaning your ears out, there's nothing wrong with them. Kyouya's older sister lately gave birth to a healthy baby girl, making Kyouya-sempai the uncle to a, now week old, little baby. Don't you just feel sorry for the kid?

Even though everyone's been busy lately, the Host Club is still up and running smoothly(mostly thanks to Kyouya). But despite this, thoughts of our Host Club fairy tale ending soon kept creeping up in my mind. With all my friends and even my brother moving on with their lives, where did that leave me, Kaoru Hitachiin, to hang on to? There was nothing new in my life that could motivate me to make a change for myself. Maybe it sounds selfish, but I felt like my friends were all leaving me behind with the fairy tale carriage, the carriage that was quickly transforming back into a pumpkin. And no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't follow any of them, not even my brother. I felt stuck. Stuck inside the fairy tale illusion of the Host Club. And the problem wasn't getting out, but rather, when it ended, what was I supposed to do? I suppose I would just become a fashion designer like my mother. I was good at that, but…was that what I really wanted? Even I didn't know.

Such were my thoughts when I was finally interrupted in my reflecting by my mother's loud voice calling me from her office. Better see what she wants before she makes the house collapse.

'Ah! There you are Kaoru! Listen, listen, I have a special job for you!'

Judging by my mother's extra hyper mood, I got the feeling that this "special" job she had in store for me was something that I would rather not be doing. Lately she has been sending me around doing odd errands, like picking up her lunch or delivering special orders. Ok, I guess it's not that odd, but why she wouldn't just ask one of the servants to do it is beyond me. On the other hand, I have had nothing to do lately, so working beats boredom I guess.

"What is it? Did you need me to pick up your lunch again?"

'Oh, aren't you a darling, offering to pick up my lunch. I suppose you could do that before you get ready for your trip to Hikarizaka.'

As usual, it looks like I have to play delivery boy agai…..Whoa, whoa, whoa. Backtrack for a second! What did she just say? I stare blankly at my smiling mother wondering if she had one too many shots of sake.

"I'm going where?"

'Hikarizaka. It's a small town just an hour car ride from here.'

"Um….Why?"

'Oh, the usual. You'll be delivering a few packages to the town. The town will be having a festival coming up and they needed some extra special costumes for their parade mascots. The mayor of the town herself asked me to come up with these costumes. She and I are old friends you know. Isn't that cool!

While my mother explained all of this gleefully, I was still wondering, once again, why she wouldn't just ask one of the servants to do this. I sighed as I decided to voice my thoughts.

"And you can't have one of the servants to this because…"

Bad question. Maybe it was because of the way I said it or maybe it was the fact that I was starting to back out through the door, but for whatever reason, my mother immediately went into extreme begging mode.

'Oh, Kaoru, you just have to do this delivery for mama! You just have to! Most of the servants are on holiday and the rest are coming with me on my business trip! This package has to be delivered tomorrow but I have to leave tonight and I just can't make any time! You'll be a good boy and help me out won't you?'

"Er…um…sure mom. Leave it to me….

I said not quite sure what she would do if I refused. Then, all of a sudden, her mood completely went back to hyper.

'That's great! Here's the packages, tell the driver to handle them with care, and oh! And don't forget to say hi to Tomoyo-chan for me!'

"Eh….Tomoyo-chan?"

'The Mayor of Hikarizaka, Tomoyo Sakagami. Remember, you'll be delivering the packages to her. Now, off you go. I need to get ready to leave for my business trip. Have fun!

As she rushed me out of her office and closed the door, I struggled to keep hold of the several neatly wrapped packages that she had thrust into my arms. Hikarizaka, huh? I guess this trip wouldn't be so bad. After all…. I was pretty bored.


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is people. Second chapter of _Kaoru Hitachiin Lives For A Day_ is finally up! Again, I apologize if Kaoru gets pretty OOC or anything. I'm trying really hard to keep him in character, but feel like I'm kinda failing. Oh well. I'm just happy that I finally finished this :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Obviously.

_The same...it's the same. A dream from many years ago. Not a bad dream, and certainly nowhere near a nightmare, just...strange...mysterious...and somewhat confusing. It always feels like I've been walking for a long time in this dream. Walking in seemingly nothingness. Whether I'm walking straight or in circles, I never know. However...I always end up in the same place...underneath a cherry blossom tree. It's definitely the same._

_There, overlooking a small city below, is the person who always greets me in this dream with a smile. A young girl of about sixteen years,with long flowing hair the color of chestnuts. As she continues to look over the town, the girl spreads her arms out against a sudden wind, as if she were a bird in flight. Even though the wind pushes her hair out of her face, like usual, I can never see her eyes. _

_As she turns to me and smiles, I feel a sense of peace overwhelm the confusion that usually accompanies this dream. The dream is starting to fade now. Always, toward the ending, the girl tries to tell me something, but by then everything is so faded that I can only see her lips moving. It seems to be only a few words, and yet, I long to hear them. Fading back into reality, I brace myself for the usual disappointment. But...this time...the dream is slightly different. This time, as the light of the sun rises behind her and makes it impossible for me to see anything but her silhouette, I hear a small whisper carried on the wind: "I've been waiting for you..."_

~~~~~~~~~~~Back in reality~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of smoke fills my nose as I groggily return to reality. My first thought is that my mother is attempting to make breakfast but then I remember that I'm in a car...Oh...that's right. I'm on my way to Hikarizaka to deliver a special order that my mother so conveniently couldn't have the servants do...right...but...then where was that smell coming from? I exit the limo, that I just realize is no longer moving, only to find my driver in a panic and the origin of the smoke coming from the car's engine. That definitely can't be good. As the driver runs up to speak to me, I get the feeling that I am in for one hell of a day...

**Sunday - 8:05am **

Great. Two flat tires and a busted engine. And on top of that, the hood of the limo was crushed, and I am stuck in a backwater town without a working cellphone (as I soon figured out when I tried to make a call). According to my driver, a wild boar suddenly rushed up to us as soon as we entered the Hikarizaka town borders, and things just went downhill from there. A wild boar? You've got to be kidding. What would a wild boar be doing running around free in a town?

'I swear Mr. Hitachiin, it really was a wild boar! A huge one!'

I resisted the urge to scoff. After all, it turns out the guy was a newbie at this job. I suppose I should try to be a little understanding. "It's quite alright," I managed with a weak smile, "but...we'll have to look for help in the town since neither of our cellphones seem to be working..."

'You mean...you won't fire me? Usually I get fired if I so much as drop a pile of paper...'

"Huh? Of course I'm not gonna fire you..." What kind of employers did this guy have before? Anyway, if I fired him it wouldn't make much difference in this situation.

Before anything else could be said, right then, in front of my own eyes, a wild boar ran past us... …...okay...either I'm delusional or the driver was actually right. I'm inclined to the latter probability. It really wouldn't help if I started losing my mind right now.

'W-wait! Botan! Wait up! Ah, geez!'

And now there is a young girl chasing after the wild boar. Under usual circumstances...wouldn't it be the other way around? Might as well ask her for some help.

"Uhh...Excuse me?" I waved to the girl who was now bending over her knees panting.

'Huh? Oh hi there! I've never seen you two before.'

As she turns to smile at us, and I am finally able to fully see her face, I get the strangest feeling. Something like nostalgia... ...maybe Deja vu? I don't know.

With her long chestnut hair, golden-brown eyes, and delicate figure, she strangely reminds me of the girl in my dream. She even looks about the right age. But... ...that's not possible, right? Shaking my head clear of these thoughts, I smile as I introduce myself.

"My name is Kaoru Hitachiin. And this is my driver, Mr. ummm..." I hesitated as I realized I didn't know my own driver's name.

'...Andoh. My name is Shigure Andoh, young miss. May I ask your name?'

'Ushio. I'm Ushio Okazaki. It's a pleasure to meet you both!" she said with a small bow.

Ushio, huh? What a pretty name. She's a pretty cute girl too. As she shakes hands with Andoh and smiles brightly, I find that I can't help but smile a bit as well. For some reason, I already feel extremely relaxed around her, even though we've only met. I'm not sure if it has to do with her resembling the person in my dreams, or if she just has that effect with people. Who knows? But... ...she definitely seems interesting. If Hikaru was with me right now, Ushio probably would have instantly become our new toy. Oh right...Hikaru has a girlfriend now. Well, guess I'll just enjoy this on my own.

'So, what is it that I can do for you?' Ushio asks as she turns back to me.

"Well, you see... ...do you think you could show us to the mayor of Hikarizaka?"

Yeah. This day could turn out to be interesting after all.

I send Andoh back to the the car to retrieve the five boxes that are the reason that I am here in the first place. After I explain my situation and the problem I faced now that my car was broken down, due to an encounter with a wild boar, Ushio suddenly bows deeply and starts to apologize. Huh?

'I'm so sorry! You see, I was taking care of Botan for the day, because Kyou-sensei, his owner, asked me to, and I thought it would be fun to play tag, and I was 'it', and before I realized it, Botan had started running extremely fast towards the street, even though the rules were to stay in the field, and I just couldn't keep up with him, and, and... ...I'm extremely sorry! I should have kept a better watch on him!'

Whoa...I think she just said all that in one breath. She certainly has good lung capacity. Well, that certainly explains a bit. But still...what kind of person keeps a boar as a pet? Before, I can say a word to assure her that it was fine (after all, we have five more at the mansion), she suddenly stands back up with a smile.

'So, to pay you for the trouble I caused, I will gladly escort you to the mayor's building. But...I hope you don't mind if we stop by my grandparent's place first...

"Nah, I don't think that will be any trouble. I've got some time..." I say as a I look at my phone. Only 8:28. "And you know, you don't have to worry about the limo. My family has a few more back at home, so...no need to beat yourself up about it."

'Wow, you're so kind Kaoru-san!' she says with a bright smile.

She's really cute when she smiles... ...Wait...what am I thinking that for?

"Eh...no...not really...I just..." What the hell am I getting all flushed up for?

At that time, Andoh returns with the boxes. I'm glad that I have an excuse to turn my head away so that my slightly red face isn't seen.

'Mr. Hitachiin, I've got the packages!'

'Packages?' Ushio asks.

I turn back to her, having now recovered.

"The packages that the mayor ordered." I explain. "They're specially made costumes designed by mother. I think she said that they're supposed to be for some parade mascots or something..."

'Oh! Why didn't you say that sooner! What time are you supposed to meet with the mayor?'

"Um...9:00am. Why?"

Without another word, Ushio grabs my hand and starts running, bringing me with her.

'Come on! We have to hurry! Tomoyo-san is pretty strict about punctuality, and it takes fifteen minutes to walk to the mayor's office from here!'

"Wha? What time is it now?" because according to my watch, it was still 8:30am. What's the big rush?

'It's already 8:55!' she says as she continues to pull me along.

Then it hits me. Of course. Back at school yesterday...during club hours. Tamaki had decided to get back at me and Hikaru for the prank we pulled that day by messing with our phones. I never did get to fixing the clock...

'Mr. Hitachiin, sir! Wait for me!' Andoh, yells as he struggles with the packages.

A wild boar, a crushed limo, and now this? Yep. I was right. I am definitely in for one hell of a day...

Yeah...the drivers name just kind popped up in my mind randomly. I wasn't even planning on him being in there...oh well.

And there it is! Chapter 2 finished! Originally, I had intended for this to only be a few chapters, but I just can't write really long chapters. So all chapters from here on out will be pretty short. This will probably end up being around 10 chapters or so. Next chapter: Kaoru meets Tomoyo Sakagami, the mayor of Hikarizaka.

A big thank you to those of you who reviewed :)

Atsu-chi

Satomi Tanaka

RememberMe-soon

Thank you all so much! Any review is greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
